The New Babysitter, Nicky
by Iris Amelia
Summary: Timmy FINALLY wishes for a new baby-sitter, and Nicky is just great! Wanda suspects something's wrong, but it's COSMO that sees the fault! What's wrong with Nicky? Read (and Review plz) to find out!


ThE NeW BaBySiTtEr NiCkY...  
  
[Shot of Timmy's eyes]  
  
Timmy: It's the bottom of the eleventh...'Grand Slam' Timmy Turner is up to bat. Two strikes. It may be all up to Turner now!  
  
Cosmo: 'Up to Turner'? Who's looking up to him?  
  
Timmy: Nevermind that, Cosmo. Just pitch the ball!  
  
Cosmo: Oh! Pitch?  
  
Timmy: Uh huh!  
  
Cosmo: Okay! (brings his arm back with the ball, then halts himself before he actually pitches) How fast do you want the ball to go?  
  
Timmy: (quickly) As fast as you want! Come on, come on, come on!  
  
Cosmo: Okay...(bites his lip then throws the ball)  
  
[The ball zooms right past Timmy and crashes through the wall, straight into the bathroom]  
  
Cosmo: Ooh! Look Wanda! A hole in one!  
  
Wanda: You mean a 'hole in wall'..get that ball!  
  
Timmy: I'll get it! (runs out of his room)  
  
Wanda: (looks at Cosmo with a strict face)  
  
Cosmo: What?  
  
Wanda: That's the second wall...  
  
[Timmy walks into the bathroom and grabs the ball from the sink, then heads back to his room. He suddenly stops and hears the voices of his parents]  
  
Dad: Hmm...I wonder if Vicky can babysit.  
  
Mom: I'm sure she will. She just loves Timmy!  
  
Dad: And she's so modest!  
  
Mom: And thoughtful!  
  
Timmy: (thinking) What planet are they from?  
  
Dad: I think Vicky can babysit. We will be gone for the WHOLE weekend!  
  
[Timmy's eyes widen and the sentence starts to echo]  
  
Dad's voice: We will be gone for the WHOLE weekend...! Weekend....weekend....weekend...week-  
  
Timmy: Oh no!! (drops the ball and runs into his room)  
  
Cosmo: (to Wanda) What? I'm a good pitch-person!  
  
Timmy: Guys! Guys! Vicky's gonna babysit me this weekend!  
  
Cosmo: Ooh..that's really bad news, isn't it?  
  
Timmy: What am I gonna do?! (moans)  
  
Cosmo: Well, you could wish for something! You have da power!  
  
Timmy: I could...for another babysitter! Yes!  
  
Wanda: Another babysitter? Why didn't we do this before?!  
  
Timmy: I dunno. So...I wish for another babysitter!!  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda smile and exchange a glance, raise their wands, and make the whole room flash]  
  
Timmy: (opens his eyes) Well?  
  
Cosmo: It's done! One new babysitter!  
  
Wanda: She'll be here later today.  
  
Timmy: Later today?! I know it's Friday but come on! Mom and Dad wouldn't hold out on me so long!  
  
Cosmo: Eh...parents.  
  
Wanda: Well, at least you have a new babysitter!  
  
Timmy: I guess so...yeah! That's great!  
  
Cosmo: Yeah!! You're free!!  
  
Timmy: Finally! I can get away from all the torment and-  
  
{Doorbell rings}  
  
Wanda: I guess that's her!  
  
Timmy: Oh boy! (runs out of his room and slides down the banister, then walks to door) This is perfect! (opens the door)  
  
[A tall teenager with a bright smile looks down at Timmy. Her eyes brighten]  
  
Teenager: Ooooh!! You must be Timmy!!  
  
Timmy: That I am!  
  
Teenager: You are so adorable! I'm Nichole, but you can call me Nicky.  
  
Timmy: (mutters) I'd rather not. Mom! Dad! The babysitter's here!!  
  
{Timmy's parents walk down the stairs and greet Nicky)  
  
Mom: Numbers are on the fridge...Timmy goes to bed by ten. Make yourself at home!  
  
Nicky: No problem, Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Everything will be fine.  
  
Mom: Timmy, are you sure you'll be okay for the whole weekend?  
  
Timmy: I'll do great, Mom! Go on and have fun with Dad and stuff.  
  
Mom: Ohh...my baby's growing up. We'll be back at six, Sunday. Have fun! (walks out the door)  
  
Dad: Be good, Tiger. See ya soon! (follows Mom and shut the door)  
  
Nicky: Well, now that that's done, what do you want to do first?  
  
Timmy: This'll be paradise...  
  
[Time passes, camera pans slowly through living room; a total mess]  
  
Nicky: Anything else you want, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: (sits up with his mouth covered with chocolate syrup) Ohh...what day is it?  
  
Nicky: Actually, it's Friday night.  
  
Timmy: Still??  
  
Nicky: Mm-hmm.  
  
Timmy: Cool! Can I watch T.V.?  
  
Nicky: Sure! Whatever you want! I'll get dinner started. (gets up and walks to the kitchen)  
  
(POOF!)  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda appear as two butterflies]  
  
Cosmo: Timmy! Where have you been?  
  
Timmy: Huh? Whadaya mean where have I been?  
  
Wanda: We haven't seen you for the whole day!  
  
Timmy: Oh that? Oh, well...I was uh...getting acquainted!  
  
Cosmo: (unimpressed) Uh huh.  
  
Timmy: With Nicky!  
  
Wanda: Uh, yeah.  
  
Timmy: You guys rock! Nicky's the best baby-sitter ever! She lets me do whatever I want!  
  
Cosmo: Heh, sometimes we don't know our own magic.  
  
Wanda: Well, I have to see the babysitter we created for ourselves, then. Come on, Cosmo.  
  
Cosmo: What? But we did it! Don't we know-?  
  
Wanda: Just come on...(POOF!)  
  
Cosmo: Hmm...(POOF!)  
  
Timmy: Oh well...I'm having fun!  
  
______  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
[Nicky is rumaging through the fridge and pulls out a container labled 'Leftovers'. She nods and sets it on the counter. She looks again into the fridge and pulls out another container. She opens it and sets it also onto the counter. She walks over to a pantry and searches for another object]  
  
Nicky: Wait till Timmy eats this!  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda appear as salt and pepper shakers near the counter. They begin to watch Nicky]  
  
Cosmo: Wanda, are you sure Nicky is up to something?  
  
Wanda: I have a funny feeling..  
  
Cosmo: Oh that. That's Jell-O in your pocket!  
  
Wanda: Really? (reaches into her pocket and pulls out a glob of Jell-O) Wow! (sniffs at it) Mmm! Lemon!  
  
Cosmo: Give me some!  
  
[Nicky hums and picks up Cosmo, then shakes him onto some leftover vegetables]  
  
Cosmo: A-a-a-a-ack!  
  
Wanda: (hushed) Cosmo!  
  
[Nicky finally puts Cosmo down beside Wanda and sticks the two containers into the microwave]  
  
Cosmo: (dizzily) We gotta use this form sparingly, Wanda...  
  
[Wanda resumes watching Nicky. Nicky sets the timer on the microwave, and opens the freezer. She pulls out some ice cream and smiles. Wanda sighs, realizing she was wrong about her]  
  
Wanda: (sigh) I guess she is great! Vicky would never have to babysit again!  
  
Cosmo: Horray! (blinks) Hmm?  
  
[Cosmo spots Nicky near the microwave and notices something odd. Cosmo focuses and notices a small antennae near her ear]  
  
Cosmo: (gasp!) Aah!  
  
Wanda: What? We ran out of onions?  
  
Cosmo: No! Look! (adjustsWanda's head toward Nicky)  
  
[Nicky resumes humming and takes out the containers from the microwave, hiding her antennae before Wanda could see]  
  
Wanda: Cosmo, what is it?  
  
Cosmo: You didn't see it?!  
  
Wanda: No..I didn't.  
  
Cosmo: (blinks) Ohh no..you don't believe me! The agony! The inhumanity!! I mean, fairyanity!  
  
Wanda: I have no idea what you're talking about. Nicky is just a nice babysitter.  
  
Cosmo: But-but-!  
  
Wanda: Now let's get back to Timmy. C'mon!  
  
Cosmo: (whines) Ohh....  
  
[Cosmo glances at Nicky again and sees that she is talking to an electronic watch]  
  
Nikkie: Sector Five? This is Nykolaizam on Earth. I have a subject. (laughs slyly)  
  
Cosmo: Aaah!! (disappears)  
  
[Back in the living room]  
  
(POOF!)  
  
Wanda: We're back, Timmy!  
  
Timmy: All right! Is Nicky nice?  
  
Wanda: You were right, Timmy. Nikkie is very-  
  
[Cosmo suddenly appears and crashes into Wanda]  
  
Cosmo: Don't say it!!!  
  
Wanda: Aack! Cosmo!  
  
Cosmo: Wanda! She's not who she seems!  
  
Timmy: Huh? What's going on??  
  
Cosmo: Nicky's an alien!!  
  
Wanda: Please, Cosmo! She's perfect!  
  
Cosmo: But-but-!  
  
Wanda: Cosmo-!  
  
Nicky: Dinner!!  
  
Timmy: Oh boy!  
  
Cosmo: Oh boy is right..  
  
Timmy: Cosmo, I don't know what you saw, but I am SURE that Nicky isn't-  
  
[A robot appears in the living room doorway]  
  
Robot: (in Nicky's voice) I SAID dinner!!  
  
[Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, scream and run up the stairs (Cosmo and Wanda disappeared before the robot entered)]  
  
Timmy: (runs into his room and slams the door) (pants) Okay! You're right...!  
  
Cosmo: (to Wanda) Nyah!  
  
Timmy: Okay! Uh...I wish she disappeared!  
  
Cosmo: We can't do that, Timmy.  
  
Timmy: WHAT?!  
  
Wanda: We're tired, Timmy. Making a babysitter's hard!  
  
Cosmo: Especially if she's an alien!  
  
Timmy: How did this happen?  
  
Cosmo: Well, I read a comic book of yours and it had an alien EXACTLY like that one so...uh...whoops?  
  
Wanda and Timmy: Cosmo!!!  
  
Cosmo: I said, "Whoops!"  
  
Robot-Nicky: (bursts in) Time to go, Timmy!  
  
Timmy: Aaah!!  
  
Wanda: Only one thing can stop her!  
  
Timmy: What?!  
  
Cosmo: You have to bring Vicky back! That'll set things back to normal.  
  
Timmy: (calmly) As I said before...(hysterically) WHAT?!  
  
Wanda: Timmy!!  
  
Cosmo: You have to wish!!  
  
Wanda: We can go back in time and reset things!  
  
Cosmo: Please!!  
  
Robot-Nicky: (stretches her arm towards Timmy) Let's go-o-o!  
  
Timmy: No! I wish...ohh...!  
  
Wanda: Hurry!  
  
Timmy: (quickly) I wish for Vicky too...come back!  
  
Robot-Nicky: Nooooo!!! (starts to overload and then explodes)  
  
[The aftermath...]  
  
Cosmo: (gets hit by a bolt) That ouched!  
  
Wanda: Ooh boy...  
  
[Timmy's room is full of robot parts and a stain of oil is on the carpet. A robot head is in the middle of the room]  
  
Timmy: Whoa...didn't we go back in time like you said?  
  
Wanda: That doesn't mean the robot won't EXPLODE Timmy!  
  
Timmy: What are the odds...  
  
Mom: Timmy!! Come down, dear!!  
  
Timmy: Hmm..now what? (heads downstairs)  
  
Cosmo: (picks up a piece of robot) Ooh! Scrap!  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
Mom: We're going, sweetie.  
  
Timmy: You are?  
  
Vicky: (steps in) Yeah, twerp. They are!  
  
Timmy: (mutters) Great...  
  
(POOF!)  
  
[Cosmo and Wanda appear on Timmy's shoulder, as little bugs]  
  
Wanda: Don't you feel better, Timmy?  
  
Timmy: Not really.  
  
Cosmo: Same here! I wanted her autograph!  
  
[Timmy and Wanda look at Cosmo]  
  
Cosmo: Kidding? [They blink]  
  
Cosmo: How about some baseball?  
  
[All agree and run up the stairs]  
  
Vicky: Wierd kid...TIMMY! KEEP IT DOWN!!  
  
Timmy: Why me...I was better off with the robot...  
  
Vicky: Yeah, yeah whatever you say twerp! Get up there!!  
  
Timmy: You guys, I guess it is okay for Vicky to be back.  
  
Wanda: Great!  
  
Vicky: TIMMY!! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE SOME GRUB!  
  
Timmy: Ri-i-i-i-i-i-ight...  
  
END! 


End file.
